Nosebleed
by Aquamarine Crystalline
Summary: When Sena gets a nosebleed, everyone jumps to the wrong conclusion. "Did you know that nosebleeding is manga shorthand for lust?" Uh-oh. Poor Sena.


Yay… I'm back

Yay… I'm back.

So a new one-shot… Right after my first one was a no-no.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

**Nosebleed**

It was a very cold day in Deimon High School. Everyone was practically freezing. In addition to the scarf they wore around their necks, they wore an extra-thick jacket. Snow slowly fell from the heavens, turning the barren ground into a sea of white.

"A-CHOO!"

A certain brown-haired midget sneezed as he stopped in front of the gates of Deimon. He wore a jacket that was 3 times his size that it made him look like a snowman.

"I-I-it's s-s-so c-c-cold…" he managed to say even though his teeth were chattering in the cold.

"Sena! Ohayou!" Raimon Tarou, Deimon's wide receiver, came running.

"A-a-a-hh… Good morning, Monta!"

"Eh? What's wrong Sena?"

"I-it's just so c-cold th-this m-morning…"

"But you're already wearing an extra-large jacket…"

Suddenly, the school bell rang…

"Ah! Let's go, Sena!" Monta dragged the sneezing boy towards the campus.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The day passed by like any other school day. The teachers droned on and on.

Before everyone realized it, school was over.

"TIME FOR AMEFUTO PRACTICE!" Monta shouted as he put his notebook in his bag.

The Ha-Ha brothers, who were seated nearby winced. "You didn't…" Togano began.

"Have to…" Juumonji continued.

"… Shout it out loud!!" Kuroki finished.

Now it was Monta who covered his ears. "You're the ones who are shouting…"

Sena, on the other hand, was too busy trying to contain his sneezing to notice. Today was really unlucky for him because his nose itched like crazy. Or is it really because his resistance was so weak that the cold that wasn't affecting his friends so much was more than enough to make him chill?

The Ha-ha brothers decided to leave the classroom for amefuto practice, leaving Sena and Monta behind.

"Ah… Ah… A-CHOOOOOOOO!"

Monta finally noticed Sena when he sneezed loud enough for Monta to plug his ears with his fingers.

"Oi, Sena, you sure you're all right? Maybe you should just go home today or that cold of yours will get worse."

Sena flashed a weak smile. "Nah, I'm all right Monta. Hiruma-san would probably kill me if I did. Besides, it's not like I'm dying. It's just a cold. My nose hurts a bit though."

"Well, if you insist. Anyway, let's go to the clubhouse."

"Hai…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the Deimon clubhouse…

Everyone had gathered inside, except for Sena and Monta. Hiruma was seated in one of the chairs, his legs on top of the table, cleaning his gun. Kurita and Musashi were talking about amefuto plays on the corner whilst Komusubi was listening attentively to them. The Ha-ha brothers were seated lazily on the sofa. Yukimitsu helped Mamori as she wrote and organized some things on the desk. Taki was spinning around idiotically and no one minded him.

Oh, and Ishimaru was seated in one of the chairs at the end of the room.

Yukimitsu looked out the window. "It sure is a little cold today, ne Mamori-san? I bet the field is all covered up with snow."

"I agree, Yukimitsu-kun," Mamori answered, pausing from her paperwork. "But it's not too much to halt the training."

Suddenly, everyone's heads turned to the door as Sena and Monta bolted in.

"What took you so long, fucking shrimps?" Hiruma asked as he adjusted the trigger of his gun.

Inner Sena was shouting out "HIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" but because of his cold, a sneeze came out instead.

Monta laughed nervously, "Ehehe… Gomen ne…" Deep inside him was the fear of Hiruma's anger for being late.

However, the reaction Deimon's wide receiver was expecting didn't come. Rather, the room had gone eerily quiet.

He looked at his companion.

Sena was nosebleeding.

"SENA!" "FUCKING SHRIMP!" "SENA-KUN!" Everyone sans Taki who was still spinning around, shouted.

"Eh?" Obviously, our oblivious little running back had no clue.

Monta stuttered, "Se-se-sena… Y-y-your n-nose…"

"Huh?" Sena put a hand to his nose and felt something warm and liquid. He lowered his hand in front of him to see what it was.

And he saw blood.

His expression began from curious, to confused, to shocked and finally, to the trademark terrified Sena face.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! BLOOD!!"

The horrified Sena began running around in circles, out of his fright.

"FUCKING CHIBI!" the devil quarterback of the Devilbats began firing his gun, effectively stopping the poor boy. "Stop being an idiot and calm down!"

"HIEE! Hai…"

Hiruma lowered his gun, "Why did you nosebleed, fucking shrimp?"

"Err… I don't know," was Sena's answer.

Togano absentmindedly said, "Hey, did you guys know that nosebleeding is manga shorthand for lust?"

An awkward silence swept across the room before everyone's head mechanically turned towards the cowering Sena.

"Wh-what?" Sena tensed up at the stares the whole club was giving him.

A mischievous grin spread on Monta's face as he nudged Sena in the sides. "Ne, Sena, who are you thinking of? I'm curious MAX!"

Kurita's face was that of shock. "Se-sena-kun… A-are you r-really…" he managed to say before fainting.

"Lust?" Komusubi uttered. Translation: Sena, is that true?

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

The Ha-Ha brothers said altogether, "You can actually think such thoughts!?"

Taki spun around and around… "A-HA-HA!"

Mamori, being the motherly girl she was, quickly got up and ran towards Sena, shaking him, "S-sena, that isn't true, is it? Th-there's n-no way y-you w-would…"

Sena began getting dizzy. "M-mamori-n-neechan… p-please s-s-stop sh-shaking me…"

Ishimaru remarked (though no one noticed and heard), "S-somehow… I f-feel l-like m-my bl-blood h-has c-curdled…"

"Yeah… Well, kids do reach the stage of their life when they just want to grow up…" Musashi bluntly stated as cleaned his ear with his pinky.

Now, everyone's (minus Kurita who was still out cold) attention was focused on him instead.

"Hm?" Deimon's kicker blew his pinky finger. "What?"

"A-ah… Nothing…" Monta spoke in behalf of all the somehow-mind-scarred members.

"B-but…" Sena tried to explain himself. "Th-that's not true!"

Yukimitsu spoke up, "But aren't nosebleeds common around times like this? There's low humidity during winter so because of such extreme conditions, nosebleeds occur.

"Oh." It was as if something dropped. Perhaps the loss of the moment?

"Y-yeah…" Sena tried to ease everyone while deep inside him he was thanking Yukimitsu for the save.

Hiruma popped a bubble. He slowly raised his gun. "I don't care if you're lusting about anyone or not as long as you don't use that nosebleed as some excuse to skip practice or I'll kill you, fucking shrimp!" He began firing at Sena, who jumped around to avoid the bullets. "GET RID OF IT!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeee!"

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori blocked the bullets with her broom. "Stop picking on Sena! And how could you… he's got a nosebleed and you expect him to play?"

"Che." Hiruma stopped. "Whatever."

"Everyone! Go outside and start practicing now! Oh, and wake up the fucking fatty, will you?"

All the players got up and went outside to start playing; Komusubi and Yukimitsu woke Kurita up. That left Sena and Mamori in the clubroom. She began cleaning the blood off his nose with a cloth and made him lie down on the sofa with his head tilted up, supported by a pillow.

"Rest for a while, okay Sena? I'll be going out to see the team practice. I'll be back in a little while."

"Ah, okay."

As Sena lay down on the sofa, he wondered, "What was the real reason anyway?"

The end.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I couldn't think of a really good ending. Oh well…

Well, of course everyone couldn't believe it. Who would think that it's normal for the innocent Sena to be lusting? XD At least a nosebleed is believable. Ahahaha…

I pity myself for having a crazy brain. Sniffle…

Is this one-shot a no-no as well? Do tell me.

If it isn't, reviews are nice!


End file.
